Noona's Boyfriend
by hwangsaeya
Summary: [colab fic with syubchim] Yoongi tidak tahu kebiasaan aneh apa yang menghantuinya hingga ia terus memperhatikan kekasih dari kakaknya itu, hingga saat kakaknya pergi sesuatu luar biasa terjadi. MinYoon/YoonMin/MinGa. seme!Jimin x uke!Yoongi. PWP. oppa!kink.
**NOONA'S BOYFRIEND**

 _PWP. Full with mature content. Oppa!Kink._

Yoongi membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Memastikan untuk tidak membangunkan kakaknya yang mungkin sudah terlelap mengingat betapa larutnya ia pulang. Dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Namun saat sepasang matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang terjadi di kamar kakaknya, langkahnya pun terhenti begitu saja.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Yoongi mendekat pada pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit tersebut. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada aktifitas dua manusia yang tengah sibuk meraih nikmat di atas ranjang. Dan Yoongi tahu benar siapa kedua orang tersebut.

Kakak perempuannya, Yoonji dan pacarnya Jimin.

Dengan sangat jelas Yoongi dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh telanjang kakak perempuannya tersentak-sentak hebat. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri sedangkan bibirnya terbuka setengah, sibuk mendesahkan nama Jimin yang menggagahinya dengan begitu kuat.

"A-anghh… Jimhh…"

" _Moan for me noona_ , _louder_."

"A-akh!"

Yoongi merasakan punggungnya basah karena keringat. Panas tubuhnya meningkat, tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhasrat karena melihat pergumulan tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya membuka kancing celana jeansnya lalu menurunkannya beserta celana dalamnya hingga menggantung di pahanya. Meraih kejantanannya lalu mengocoknya cepat, secepat hantaman penis Jimin pada lubang kakak perempuannya.

Dengan susah payah Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang dapat membuat kedua orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Sepasang matanya tak lepas dari kegiatan Jimin dan Yoonji yang semakin panas saja. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu datang, bayangan dimana Yoongi tengah mendesah sedangkan Jimin berada diatas tubuhnya, menyeringai seksi seraya menghantam buas rektumnya.

Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat kaki Yoongi melemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Yoonji. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, dengan satu tangan yang semakin cepat mengocok penisnya dan tangan lainnya bermain dengan bola kembarnya. Suara derit ranjang dan geraman rendah Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, hingga akhirnya kenikmatan itu datang dan cairan putih itu mengotori tangannya.

Dengan tubuh berkeringat dan lemas pasca orgasme, Yoongi memasang asal celananya lalu menyeret tubuhnya pergi dari kamar Yoonji, sebagai antisipasi sebelum Jimin atau Yoonji mendapati ia yang masturbasi seraya menonton mereka.

Dan ketidaksengajaan itu berubah menjadi kebiasaan.

.

.

"A-anghh… Jimhh…" Yoongi mempercepat gerakan vibrator pada lubang analnya. Sepasang matanya tak terlepas dari video Jimin dan Yoonji yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Kali ini mereka melakukannya di dapur rumah dengan pakaian lengkap. Dapat Yoongi lihat kostum perawat dan _stocking_ jaring yang Yoonji gunakan masih melekat ditubuh wanita itu padahal ia tengah di tumbuk habis-habisan dari belakang. Wajah pacar kakaknya itu nampak dingin, namun segala hal yang dilakukannya sanggup membuat Yoongi panas hingga membuat Yoongi mempercepat gerak vibratornya.

Dinginnya _air conditioner_ tak dapat menurunkan suhu tubuh Yoongi yang kini dipuncaknya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat melihat Jimin menampar keras bokong Yoonji dan menjambak kasar rambut kakaknya. Meraup bibir bengkak Yoonji dalam lumatan panas lalu mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Yoongi yang melihat hal itu pun semakin naik, tubuhnya seolah merasakan sentuhan tangan kasar Jimin yang tengah menggerayangi tubuh telanjangnya. Lubangnya seolah terisi oleh penis besar Jimin yang selalu ia lihat hampir tiap malam. Bibirnya pun tanpa tahu malu mendesahkan nama Jimin, seolah-olah ia tengah dicumbu oleh pacar kakaknya tersebut.

"Aanghh! A-akh! Ji-jiminhh… _faast_ …" tanpa memperdulikan laptopnya, Yoongi pun mempercepat gerak tangannya. Tubuh telanjang menggeliat diatas kasur hingga membuat seprai nya berantakan. Pinggulnya bergerak frustasi melecehkan vibrator yang bergetar di dalam rektumnya. Hingga akhirnya kejantanan Yoongi pun memuntahkan cairannya. Sepasang matanya yang sayu dengan seksama mematai bagaimana cairan itu leleh menuruni kejantanannya yang sudah melemas hingga vibrator yang masih asik bergetar di dalam rektumnya. Lalu dengan ragu jari telunjuknya mencolek sedikit cairan tersebut lalu mengulumnya. Mengecap rasa asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Jadi inikah yang noona rasakan setelah memberi Jimin _blow job_?" tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Namun seakan belum puas dengan jawabannya, Yoongi pun menarik keluar vibrator itu dari lubangnya. Memandangi vibrator yang berlumuran cairannya tersebut dengan ragu.

"Tak apa, anggap saja ini milik Jimin," yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu menjilatinya dengan mata yang terpejam, membayangkan bahwa vibrator ini adalah penis Jimin. Dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana Jimin menyeringai padanya seraya menontonnya menjilati penis Jimin yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Dengan wajah yang puas Jimin mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi yang mengembung, membuat Yoongi dengan yakin memasukan penis Jimin kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat lalu mengulum benda itu sebisanya. Kepalanya dengan konstan naik turun memompa penis Jimin yang terasa semakin besar di dalam mulutnya. Membuat Jimin menggeram rendah lalu menggerakan pinggulnya kasar, mencumbu bibir Yoongi seolah itu adalah lubang pantatnya.

Dan saat Yoongi membuka kembali matanya, Jimin pun menghilang, menyisakan ia dengan penis yang kembali tegak dan vibrator yang penuh dengan saliva.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila."

.

.

'Tok tok'

'Tok tok'

"Ugh," Yoongi meregangkan tubuhnya lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamarnya lalu menoleh ke jam digital diatas nakas. Dan mendapati bahwa ini sudah pagi.

'Tok tok'

Ketukan pintu yang membuat Yoongi terbangun pun kembali mendengar. Membuat Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan kening yang mengerut bingung. Merasa aneh karena tak biasanya ada yang mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini di hari Minggu.

Dengan wajah mengantuk Yoongi pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan saat mendapati wajah ramah Jimin dari balik pintunya. Kantuk itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi Yoongi– _ssi_ , maaf mengganggu." Ucap Jimin sopan dengan senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya yang nampak segar. Membuat Yoongi salah tingkah dan tanpa sadar mengusap tengkuknya.

"E-eoh, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Jimin– _ssi_?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan, Yoonji _noona_ hari ini pergi ke Jepang untuk suatu pekerjaan dan ia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu dan merawatmu sampai ia pulang." Yoongi hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengarnya. Ia tahu soal Yoonji yang akan pergi ke Jepang tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika kakak perempuannya itu menitipkannya pada pacarnya yang sexy dan selalu menjadi objek fantasi seksnya setiap malam.

Dan tolong garis bawahi, Yoongi bukan bayi dan ia tak butuh di awasi dan di rawat seperti ini.

Tetapi sepertinya, tak ada salahnya juga dirawat oleh Jimin.

"O-oke kalau begitu aku akan segera turun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kutunggu di meja makan." Mendengar kata meja makan membuat Yoongi mengingat video yang ia lihat semalam. Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya lalu membalas senyum ramah yang Jimin berikan.

"Ohiya Yoongi– _ssi_."

"Ya, Jimin– _ssi_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk menggunakan celana saat turun nanti," Yoongi seketika menatap kedua kakinya yang telanjang. Dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia karena lupa menggunakan celana dan hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran saja sekarang.

"Oh dan sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja, tubuhmu bau sperma."

Dan Yoongi bersumpah ia dapat melihat Jimin menyeringai dihadapannya.

.

.

Yoongi memakan sarapannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Merasa malu karena percakapannya dengan Jimin di depan kamarnya tadi pagi. Sedangkan Jimin yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya makan dengan tenang. Bahkan pria itu beberapa kali mengambilkan lauk untuk Yoongi hingga Yoongi dapat makan tanpa harus mendongakan kepalanya.

"Apa kau suka menonton film porno?" Yoongi seketika tersedak. Dengan cepat ia meraih gelasnya lalu meminum airnya. Sepasang matanya menatap tak percaya pada Jimin yang masih makan dengan tenang di depannya. Bagaimana bisa pria ini bertanya dengan sebegitu mudahnya?

"Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?" tanya Jimin, mempertanyakan reaksi Yoongi yang Yoongi akui cukup berlebihan. Dengan rasa malu yang makin meningkat Yoongi pun memakan kembali sarapannya, tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu soal fetish Yoongi– _ssi_?" Jimin kembali bertanya, dan untungnya kali ini Yoongi tak tersedak.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Yoongi singkat yang dijawab Jimin dengan suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Dapat Yoongi lihat Jimin menghentikan acara makannya lalu menatapnya seraya bertopang dagu, dan Yoongi tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menatap balik sepasang bola mata Jimin yang seakan menghisap perhatiannya.

"Apa kau memiliki fetish Yoongi– _ssi_?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliknya."

"Tetapi aku memilikinya, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan fetish ku Yoongi– _ssi_?" Yoongi dapat menangkap kilatan berbeda dari mata Jimin saat bertanya padanya. Membuat Yoongi merasa terpacu hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menangkap umpan tersebut.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau tidak keberatan." Lalu Jimin menyeringai, dengan cepat pria itu berpindah kebelakang tubuh Yoongi lalu mengurung tubuh Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini Yoongi dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin di telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Aku selalu _turn on_ jika melihat seseorang menggunakan stocking jaring, dan kuharap kau mau menggunakannya untukku—"

"—karena aku, sudah _turn on_ bahkan hanya dengan melihat kaki telanjangmu." Lalu dengan lembut Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Menawan bibir merah Yoongi dalam lumatan-lumatan panas yang memabukan. Membuat jantung Yoongi berdebar kencang karena akhirnya ia dapat merasakan bibir Jimin di atas bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa lumatan. Jimin pun menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Yoongi. Menatap wajah cantik itu dari atas seraya mengusap lembut pipi merahnya.

"Berhentilah masturbasi dan biarkan aku menyentuhmu dengan nyata, apa kau mau?"

Dan tanpa ragu, Yoongi pun mengangguk.

.

Yoongi menerima dorongan yang Jimin lakukan untuk pergi ke kamar kakaknya, membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke kasur saat Jimin mendorongnya lalu segera beralih ke lemari putih besar milik kakaknya. Ia sempat merasa heran kenapa sosok itu membuka lemari kakaknya, tapi langsung menahan napas saat mengerti apa tujuannya.

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah _stocking_ jaring yang biasa kakaknya gunakan tiap mengatakan akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya, melempar benda itu ke arahnya seperti membuang benda yang tidak dibutuhkan.

"Coba kenakan," suara menggoda yang sering ia dengar entah di video yang dia miliki atau sekedar suara yang terbayang di otaknya sekarang memberi perintah mutlak padanya, langsung.

Mata itu menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi hingga yang mendapat tatapan pun dengan terbata meraih benda yang tadi dilempar padanya. Tangannya bergerak agak gugup, tidak benar-benar mengerti perlu bagaimana agar benda berjaring yang ada ditangannya kini melilit kakinya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana Yoongi bersikap, ia menyeringai. "Aku keluar sebentar dan kuharap setelah aku kembali aku menemukan dirimua dengan benda itu."

Jimin keluar menuju dapur, menyapa sebentar cermin kecil yang menempel pada pintu kulkas dengan berhias tempelan cantik di sudutnya yang merupakan milik Yoonji. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam melihat bayangannya, lalu menunduk sebentar saat mendapati miliknya yang sudah membuat tenda tinggi-tinggi di bawah sana.

Ia mengambil air minum dingin dan berharap dapat menyegarkan pikiran kotornya dari niat mengagahi adik dari kekasihnya sendiri. Berharap setelah meneguk air dingin ia bisa kembali ke kamar Yoongi yang sekarang ada Yoongi di sana lalu mengucapkan maaf karena sudah bertingkah kelewatan.

Belum pernah sebelumnya Jimin merasa panas hanya karena seorang laki-laki, hanya saja Yoongi pengecualian. Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis nyaris menyerupai Yoonji dengan garis lebih lugu, juga mata sipit bercampur sendu yang berbeda dengan mata tajam Yoonji benar-benar mengagumkan.

Hingga ia melihat Yoongi mengenakan kaos kebesaran yang tipis dan membuat kaki kurusnya terlihat samar-samar karena bias matahari. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja didetik itu.

Napas Jimin memberat. Bukannya menjadi tenang, ia justru merasa makin panas dan makin menginginkan Yoongi. Setengah kesal ia meraih botol berisi air dingin dari kulkas lalu melangkah menuju kamar Yoonji untuk menemui laki-laki yang terus terbayang di pikirannya.

"Yoongi– _ssi_?"

Jimin memanggil ragu saat menyadari kamar Yoonji sudah kosong, hanya ada celana hitam pendek yang tadi dikenakan Yoongi dan lemari pakaian yang terbuka. Yoongi menghilang dari kasur bersama dengan _stocking_ jaring yang tadi dilemparnya.

Kepala Jimin tiba-tiba penuh dengan pikiran tentang kemungkinan apa yang sekarang Yoongi lakukan, juga di mana sosok itu berada. Miliknya makin keras hingga dirinya sedikit tersiksa karena butuh pelampiasan segera.

" _Oppa_ ," suara seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Jimin terdengar dari arah belakang. Ia menoleh, terbelalak saat menemukan Yoongi dengan pakaian perawat juga _stocking_ jaring.

Ia pernah melihat Yoonji mengenakan pakaian yang sama dan menyebabkan nafsunya tidak tertahankan karena astaga rok dari pakaian perawat itu benar-benar pendek pada kaki jenjangnya. Dan sekarang Yoongi yang jelas lebih tinggi dari kakaknya itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama hingga setengah dari pahanya pun tidak tertutupi. Napas Jimin makin tipis melihat bagaimana tubuh Yoongi terlihat begitu proporsional dengan balutan pakaian wanita.

" _Oppa_ mencariku?"

Sepertinya Yoongi juga tahu dirinya sangat senang saat Yoonji memanggilnya _oppa_.

"Brengsek," Jimin mendesis dengan mata berkilat tajam, menatap tubuh itu lalu menerjangnya hingga menubruk dinding. Suara erangan lirih dari Yoongi membuat gairahnya meningkat, ia membuat tubuh kurus itu terhimpit di antara dirinya dan dinding. "Kau menggodaku, 'kan?"

Suara kekehan kecil dengan wajah menggoda sepenuhnya. Yoongi selalu lemah dengan tatapan tajam dari Jimin, tapi entah keberanian dari mana sekarang dirinya justru menggunakan pakaian perawat dan _stocking_ jaring ditambah panggilan _oppa_ pada kekasih kakaknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bergarah dan bersyukur sepenuh hati menyadari ternyata Jimin memiliki jumlah hormon jauh lebih besar daripada hormonnya.

Mata Jimin sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menjelajahi tubuh Yoongi dalam balutan pakaian seksi hingga yang dipandangi merasa ditelanjangi bulat-bulat di tempatnya.

Yoongi tersenyum, menatap ke dalam mata Jimin yang ternyata berkali menariknya saat melihat manik itu dari dekat. " _Oppa_ , _let's play with me_."

.

"A–ahh!"

Yoongi memekik tertahan saat tangan Jimin menelusup masuk ke dalam rok kekecilan yang ia kenakan setelah mencium habis bibirnya hingga bengkak. Tangannya bergerak berantakan mencari pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Jimin menyeringai melihat bagaimana seksinya Yoongi sekarang. Tubuh kurusnya yang sebanding dengan mantan pacarnya juga kakak kandung dari sosok yang tengah ia dominasi, kaki jenjang dan kurus terhiasi _stocking_ jaring yang sangat menawan, baju tersingkap karena ukurannya yang terlalu kecil, wajah memerah dengan bibir terbuka sedikit mencari udara, juga suara napas berantakan bercampur desahan menggairahkan.

Jarinya mulai gatal hanya bermain di atas kulit lembut dengan menekan-nekan bongkahan kenyal yang ternyata tidak terlapisi apa-apa lagi, ia membiarkan satu jarinya tergelincir masuk ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Suara desahan mengiringi jalannya masuk jari ke dalam sana. Rasa lapar akan Yoongi pun langsung mengusai seluruh neuronnya dan membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang membuat gerakan menggaruk di dalam sana hingga pekikan nyaring terdengar.

" _Shit_ — _you are tighter than your noona_ , Yoongi," ia mendesis frustasi karena satu jarinya yang masuk ke dalam Yoongi sudah dijepit dengan lapar.

"Arghh!" Yoongi memekik saat merasakan lubangnya dimasuki dua jari lagi. Sekarang terisi tiga jari di dalamnya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat memenuhi otaknya. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari jari Jimin yang ada di dalamnya.

" _Fuck_ , Min Yoongi!" Jimin memaki saat lubang yang melahap habis jarinya itu diketatkan. Rasa kering yang menyelimuti jarinya benar-benar sensasi baru dengan rasa luar biasa karena biasanya saat dirinya memasukkan jari ke dalam lubang lawan mainnya, jarinya akan basah. Jari yang awalnya hanya berada di dalam lubang itu pun kemudian bergerak karena ingin terus mendengar desahan putus asa yang Yoongi buat.

Mata Yoongi terpejam dengan bibir terbuka, likuid bening sudah menghiasi sudut matanya dan Jimin berpikir itu salah satu cara Yoongi memberi tahu bahwa dirinya merasa menikmati permainan. "Ji–Jimin…," ia memanggil dengan nada lemah, seperti bisikan dalam desahan nikmat membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas meski berada di bawah _air_ _conditioner_ yang menyala dengan titik terendah.

Jimin mendengung, menatap ingin tahu pada sosok yang memanggil namanya lalu dengan sengaja menekan dalam jarinya hingga mengenai titik manis yang sejak tadi hanya ia belai tanpa berniat ia sentuh.

Yoongi mengerang, mendesah tertahan bersamaan dengan napasnya yang makin berat. Matanya menatap sayu pada Jimin. " _F–fuck me_ … Jimin-ah."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Jimin menyeringai lebar. Jarinya ia tarik keluar dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan desahan dari yang di bawah, lalu rok yang dikenakan Yoongi ia singkap tinggi-tinggi hingga menunjukkan seluruh bagian bawah Yoongi dengan balutan _stocking_ jaring yang sangat menggairahkan.

Ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi yang sudah memerah karena rangsangan dan menjilat daunnya sebentar. " _Oppa_ ," ia berbisik lirih dengan nada yang sangat seksi. " _Call me oppa_ , Yoongi-ya."

Yoongi mendesah hanya karena mendengar suara berat yang Jimin keluarkan hingga menembus gendang telinganya, merasa alveolusnya melemah begitu saja hingga pernapasannya jadi begitu buruk. " _Op–oppa_ … hhhh," ia memanggil dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Jimin mengangguk, mengelus rambut Yoongi sayang lalu mengecup bibir tipisnya yang sudah membengkak. " _Who's your oppa_ , baby?" Ia menampar kuat bongkahan kenyal Yoongi sambil kembali melumat bibir yang menempel pada permukaan bibirnya.

"Jimin… ugh, Jimin– _oppa_ ," ia menjawab dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang mulai panas dingin. Otaknya memutar kembali bagaimana sebelumnya ia hanya membayangkan sosok yang tengah mendominasi dirinya sekarang, merasa seperti mimpi merasakan tamparan hingga pantatnya terasa panas.

Satu hentakan kasar menembus diri Yoongi hingga suara teriakan sakit bercampur rasa terbelah dua pada bagian bawahnya menantang desahan nikmat bercampur rasa luar biasa yang menyelimuti seluruh penisnya.

Air mata Yoongi mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, membuat wajahnya yang sayu nampak menggairahkan.

Saat mata itu terbuka, menatap ke dalam manik coklat Jimin dengan raut menahan sakit bercampur nikmat, Jimin langsung saja menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak tahan terlalu lama diam untuk membiarkan Yoongi membiasakan diri dengan penetrasi yang ia lakukan.

"Aakh _i–it's hurt_ … _oppaah_!"

Rintihan meminta belas kasih bercampur dengan desahan menikmati membuat Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya merasa sakit. Ia bergerak lebih cepat dan membiarkan tubuh Yoongi mulai tersentak mengikuti alur gerakan.

" _You enjoy it_ , baby," pernyataan yang secara tidak langsung diakui oleh Yoongi lewat desahan nikmat saat titik manisnya sudah disapa oleh kepala penis Jimin.

Tangan kurus Yoongi terangkat untuk meremas lengannya dan meninggalkan bekas cakaran pada kulit Jimin yang sudah penuh keringat. "O– _oppa_!" Ia memekik keras saat satu lagi tumbukan pada titik manisnya membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat. Gelenyar nikmat yang memenuhi otaknya, juga rasa panas mengambang pada epidermisnya. " _There_! _Please_ … unghh!"

Jimin tahu apa makna dari permohonan itu, ia mengangguk paham dan mulai bekerja keluar masuk di dalam Yoongi lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Menekan terus titik nikmat yang sudah ia temukan di mana. Ia mengerang nikmat merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Yoongi dan berapa nikmatnya saat rektum itu menjepit penisnya yang ereksi dan membuat sperma yang diproduksi oleh testisnya mengalir sedikit demi sedikit membantu gerakan miliknya agar lebih cepat di dalam Yoongi.

" _I'm close_ baby," ia berbisik dengan bibir mulai membelai seluruh bagian atas Yoongi dan tangannya membuat penis kecil yang terus mengenai perutnya tiap bergerak banyak pijatan di sana. Napasnya makin lama makin tidak teratur karena begitu menikmati lubang Yoongi yang menjepitnya.

Yoongi mengangguk, menggumamkan dirinya juga hampir sampai dengan banyak sperma mengalir sedikit beberapa kali membasahi tangan Jimin yang ada di permukaan penisnya.

"Ssshh _oppa_ –aaaah!" Jimin dengan sengaja meremas penis Yoongi dan membuat cairan putih hasil kenikmatannya sendiri membasahi tangannya juga sprei kasur.

Jimin mengeram rendah dan menekan masuk seluruh kenjatannya lalu membebaskan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam sana. " _Ugh fuck_ —" spermanya yang banyak pun mengalir ke luar dari lubang Yoongi membasahi paha dengan jaring.

Mata sayu Yoongi yang awalnya terpejam kemudian terbuka, menatap ke arah Jimin yang masih dalam kondisi kuat meski terlihat sekali wajah kelelahan dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

" _Oppa_ ," ia memanggil pelan yang dijawab dengan tatapan mempersilakan untuk bicara. Yoongi meringis menyadari dirinya sudah boleh melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ung… biar aku bersihkan sperma di penismu…."

Mendengar ucapan itu Jimin menyeringai. "Kau mau membersihkannya?" Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi lapar.

Melihat wajah yang Jimin buat, Yoongi merasa skeptis. Tapi ia tahu ini hal yang sangat ia ingin lakukan, jadi ia mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. " _Can I_?"

Jimin menarik keluar penisnya lalu mendorong tubuh Yoongi untuk tetap berbaring lalu duduk di dadanya. Penisnya yang basah karena sperma ia tamparkan pada pipi Yoongi yang mendapat beberapa jejak air mata, juga saliva. " _Suck it_ , Yoong," ia mendesis dengan penuh dominasi. Ujung penisnya pun ia arahkan pada bibir yang tadi ia buat bengkak dengan luka robek tipis karena terlalu kasar mencium.

Yoongi dengan senang hati pun membuka mulutnya lalu merasakan penis Jimin yang memenuhi mulutnya hingga rasa sperma yang sudah pernah ia rasakan dan dibayangkannya sebagai sperma Jimin pun memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Unghh!" Ia memekik saat merasakan ujung penis Jimin masuk terlalu dalam, membuat tenggorokannya seperti tersedak namun batuk yang ingin ia buat tidak sanggup ke luar karena mulut yang terlalu penuh. Ia pun dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya yang beberapa kali mengalir ke luar karena lidahnya belum terlalu mampu membuat ludah itu tertelan bersamaan dengan mengulum dan menghisap penis Jimin.

Mata sayu Yoongi yang mendongak sambil menatap Jimin membuat penisnya yang tadi terlelap kembali bangun, nafsunya langsung naik lagi dan rasanya ingin sekali kembali merasakan lubang Yoongi.

Ia pun dengan kasar menarik penisnya ke luar lalu membalik tubuh Yoongi dan menampar kuat pantat sosok itu. "Menungging," ia memerintah yang dengan cekatan dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

Dan setelah itu, Jimin kembali memenuhi Yoongi dengan miliknya hingga sosok itu sudah tidak sanggup mendesahkan namanya atau sekedar menarik napas.

 **FIN.**

Ff colab gila yang saya buat. Maafkan. Astaga… ini sungguhan gila. Apa-apaan ini hahaha

Maaf karena apa yang saya buat sepertinya justru merusak ide bagus dari fiksi ini, karena, astaga, sepertinya kemampuan saya menurun (wah itu berarti bagus kan hahahaha)

Ya, terima kasih untuk syubchim–sunbae yang sudah berkenan colab bersama saya, juga reader sekalian yang masih berminat baca ff saya meski makin tidak jelas. Intinya, terima kasih! Sayang kalian!


End file.
